Inside Stories
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: Background stories that explain how Deeks and Kensi know all those little things about each other. Rated T to be safe
1. Flavor Condoms

**How did Kensi know that the vending machine at Deeks' favorite bar had flavor condoms?**

* * *

><p>Kensi had the strong urge to shoot something. Not something, someone. Specifically, her date. Well, he was supposed to be her date. But he called at the last minute, cancelling. And it was last minute, because Kensi was just on her way to meet him at the club.<p>

So there she was, on a Friday night, all dressed up and no place to go. Kensi knew she could go out by herself and have a good time, but she really wasn't in the mood to go out alone.

With a sigh, she started towards her room to change when her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Deeks.

"Deeks, what is it?"

"Well, hello to you too, Fern."

"What have I told you about calling me Fern?"

"Just that you love it and that it turns you on when you hear me say it." Her partner teased.

Kensi snorted. "In your dreams. And I will only ask you one more time, what do you want?"

Deeks sighed over the phone. "I need your help."

That got Kensi attention. "What, what's wrong?"

"I'm at my favorite bar and there is a woman here-" Deeks started to explain, but Kensi cut him off.

"Deeks, I will not be your wing man. You remember how well that worked with the yoga bunnies."

"I don't want a wing man, I want you to save me! She's nuts and won't leave me alone and all I want is a drink and-shit, here she comes." Deeks ended the phone call suddenly.

Kensi looked at her phone and thought for a moment. If she did this, Deeks would owe her. Plus, she really did want to go out.

Making her decision, Kensi grabbed her clutch and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><em>God, Kensi,<em> _where are you?_ Deeks thought as he tried to ignore the tiny blonde next to him. When Shelly first came up to him, he was all for flirting with her. But after a minute of talking to her, he could tell she was nuts and nothing he said would make her go away. He took a swallow of his drink. If this continues, he would need more alcohol.

"Wanna dance?" Shelly suddenly asked.

Deeks sighed. "No, Shelly. I think you are nice and all but honestly, you aren't my type."

"And what would your type be?"

"Well-" Deeks started to reply, but he was cut off by a voice behind him.

"His type would be me." Deeks turned around and almost fell off the stool. There, looking unbelievably hot in a little black dress, was Agent Kensi Blye, there to save his ass.

"Hey, Princess." He said with a slight smirk. "You're late."

Kensi walked over and gave Deeks a small peck on the cheek. "Sorry, it took me forever to get out of work. And then I couldn't decide on what to wear." She apologized as she took a seat next to Deeks.

"Well, you look amazing. And don't worry about being late, Shelly here was entertaining me."

Kensi turned to Shelly and gave her a look. "Well, she can return to her night now, since I am here." Anyone could tell that Kensi was giving Shelly the brush off. Shelly took the hint and went to the opposite end of the bar.

Deeks looked at Kensi. "Thank you."

Kensi motioned to the bartender for a drink. "You owe me."

"Anything."

"Box of Twinkies all to myself, no stealing."

"Done."

Kensi was a little taken aback at his willingness to be an enabler to her "sugar addiction" (as he so calls it). She decided to add to it. "And.." as she thought for a moment, Deeks jumped in to help her out.

"A pony? A donut named after you? Flavor condoms?"

"Flavor condoms? Really?"

Deeks shrugged. "They sell them in the vending machine."

Kensi was about to reply but Deeks stopped her. "I don't think Shelly bought you as my girlfriend."  
>"What makes you say that?"<p>

"Because she is watching us like a hawk."

Kensi smiled slightly. "Well, let's give her something she believes." Kensi said as she moved closer to Deeks. She then nuzzled Deeks' neck.

"Kensi," Deeks voice cracked a little as he said her name "what are you doing?"

Kensi kissed her way up to Deeks' ear. "If you tell anyone about this, I will use you as target practice." She whispered. Deeks had to suppress a shiver. Whether it was from the kisses or the threat, he had no idea. And all ability to think ceased when Kensi kissed him.

It was everything Deeks had ever dreamed of. And if he wanted to be honest with himself, he dreamed of it often.

Before he could do anything, Kensi broke the kiss off. "Think she bought that?" She asked, her face centimeters away from his.

"Huh?"

Kensi just smiled. She moved away to grab her drink. She took a sip and then looked at Deeks. "So tell me- why does the vending machine have flavor condoms?"

* * *

><p><strong> I have some more ideas that I might do. Guess it depends how this one does. Feel free to review.<strong>


	2. Dogs Playing Poker

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to CBS.**

_How Kensi discovered Deeks owing a painting of Dogs playing Poker._

* * *

><p>"It wasn't my fault, we shouldn't have been kicked out." Complained Kensi.<p>

Deeks glanced over at his tipsy partner. It's been a couple of hours since she saved him from Shelly and the night had been going fine. That is, until a group of soldiers came into the bar. They had been talking shit for about an hour until Kensi got fed up and challenged one of them to shots.

_Trust Kensi to be able to drink a soldier under the table, _thought Deeks. Out loud he said, "I know. But the soldiers were not too happy that you kicked one of them in the nads."

"He shouldn't have tried to grope me." Kensi said defensively.

"I know, but the owner of the bar thought it would be easier to get us out rather than seven soldiers. Besides, I think you had enough to drink."

"I am not drunk."

"I agree. But you are more than tipsy too."

"I could have driven home." Kensi said with a pout.

Deeks had to bite back a grin. It's just too funny when Kensi tries to pout. Doesn't really fit with her personality. She's more of a hitter than a pouter. "This is just to be on the safe side. We can pick your car up in the morning. Right now, you are gonna crash at my place."

By this time, they had reached Deeks apartment. Deeks pulled his car to a stop and quickly got out to help Kensi.

He really shouldn't have bothered, because she ignored him and marched her way up to his door. Well, at least she tried to. But she missed judged a step and fell forwards. Her face was about to meet the stairs when Deeks caught her.

"Don't worry, I got you."

"I don't need help." Kensi protest.

"You know what, just humor me." Deeks said as he led her up to his apartment. He got the door open and escorted Kensi inside. Deeks turned a lamp on and directed Kensi down the hall. "You can sleep in my room."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll crash on the couch, no big deal."

Kensi shook her head. "I will not kick you out of your room."

By this time, Deeks was getting tired of arguing with her. He just wanted to get some sleep. "Kensi Marie Blye, you will sleep in my room and that will be the end of it." He pointed towards the bedroom door. "Now go. I will see you in the morning."

Kensi made a face, but complied.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kensi stumbled out of the room with a bad headache and even worse bed head. Bleary eyed, she made her way to the kitchen. She saw Deeks was already up and showered, sitting at the table reading the paper. He glanced over at her and smiled. "Good morning, sunshine."<p>

"Shut up."

Deeks grin just got even wider. "Is someone a little hung over this morning?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

Kensi glared at him. "I have a headache, I have not had my coffee or my donut. Don't mess with me."

Deeks leaned back in his chair. "Well, it's a good thing you have a partner that knows you so well. And who decided to wake up before you."

"Huh?" was Kensi intelligent reply.

"There's some Tylenol on the counter with a glass of water and in the white bag next to that is your coffee and donuts. Plus the box of Twinkies that I owe you."

"Donuts? As in plural?"

"Yes, I know how you like to have more than one. Now go take the pain killers." Deeks ordered as he went back to the paper.

Kensi popped the pills back and washed them down with the water. As she waited for the pills to kick in, she looked around at Deeks' place.

It was a typical guy place. Crappy furniture and a big TV. There was a pile of mail on a coffee table and what looks to be an old pizza box.

There was one thing in that apartment that Kensi was sure she would not find in any other guy's. A painting of dogs playing poker. It was completely random and at the same time, completely Deeks. Kensi looked at Deeks. "Dogs playing Poker? That's the best you could find to decorate this place?"

Deeks looked over the paper, first at the painting and then at Kensi. "What can I say, it's a conversation starter."

"Does it work?"

"Well, we are talking, aren't we?" Deeks gave her a cheeky smile.

Kensi couldn't help but smile. He got her on that one. She took a sip of her coffee and then a bite out of a donut. The coffee was just the way she liked it and the donuts were her favorite. She had to admit it, Deeks had gotten to know her really well.

"Hey, Deeks."

"Hmmm?" He didn't even bother look over the paper.

"Thanks. For both last night and this morning."

"Not a problem, Fern."

"Way to ruin the moment." Kensi said as she lightly punched him in the arm.

Deeks grinned at her. "Did you expect any less?"

Kensi couldn't help but return the smile. "Not really. You wouldn't be Deeks other wise."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank those who left the kind and supportive reviews on the first chapter, I really appreciate it. I would also like to clarify that this is not a continuing story, but more of like one shots. I come up with background stories of how Deeks and Kensi know these little things about each other. Plus some of the stories just might be of their thoughts during an episode.<strong>

**Anyway, once again, thank you. Feel free to review again. I might post another one soon, if I get it done.**

**Happy reading **


	3. Fern

**I do not own any of the characters.**

_How Deeks came up with the name Fern._

* * *

><p>Deeks knew he had just moments to come up with a cover name for Kensi before Aubrey walked down that hallway. He wanted something that was completely un-Kensi and to be honest, something that would probably annoy her. He ran through a mental list.<p>

Prudence?

Ruth?

Martha?

All of them worked, but they weren't right.

Joy?

Sally?

Fern?

That was it- Fern. It sounded like it belonged to an old lady who knits and lives with 16 cats. Not to the sexy and unique NCIS Agent Kensi Blye.

And it looked like he came up with it just in time, as Aubrey was walking down the hallway. Deeks pressed on his ear piece, activating the mic. "I'm going to call you "Fern." Okay?"

"Don't you dare." Came the reply in a threatening voice, but it was too late.

"Fern! Baby girl. Hoo. It's been a long time."

They played the role just long enough to make Kensi look like a recovering addict. Deeks watched Kensi as she stormed away from him, into the restroom. He knows he's probably gonna pay for the Fern bit, but he didn't care.

Deeks smiled slightly as he walked back to the main part of the club. He had a feeling being partnered with Kensi was going to be an interesting thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I did it, another up date. Sorry this one is so short, but I think the shorter format fits better with the whole scene. Besides, I need to get to bed, I have work in the morning.<strong>

**Feel free to review. I value your input.**

**Happy reading and good night.**


	4. Size 2 jeans

**I do not own any of the characters. **

_When Kensi complains about her size two jeans are too baggy to Deeks_

* * *

><p>"Ok, I need a break and some sugar." Kensi declared. She and Deeks had been working on paperwork for the last half hour and they don't seem to be any closer to the end.<p>

Deeks didn't even look up. "That's fine. Could you bring something back for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Surprise me."

"Fine, but if you don't like it, don't complain about it." Kensi said. She stood up stretching and then made a face. "God, this is so annoying."

This time Deeks looked up. "What, the paperwork?"

"No, my pants."

This only confused Deeks even more. "Wearing pants annoy you? I'm sure you can fix that. Just don't wear them. You can wear dresses or skirts all the time." He smirked before he continued. "Or no pants at all. I'm sure that would make work a lot more interesting."

Kensi punched him in the shoulder. "It's not pants in general, it's _these_ pants. I forgot my belt today and these are too baggy to be worn without a belt. See?" She made her point by pulling her pants up, only to have them fall down lower than she liked.

Deeks tried not to show that he was staring at the inch of bare skin that peeked out between the pants and her shirt. "I see nothing wrong with them."

Kensi knew what he was starting at and just rolled her eyes. "It's annoying."

"Then buy smaller jeans." Deeks said, stating the obvious.

"I'm already in a size 2."

"Then remember you belt. And stop complaining."

Kensi walked off muttering "You would think size 2 jeans would not be baggy."

It took Deeks a moment to realize what she just said. She was complaining about her size 2 jeans being too baggy. _Size 2._ Deeks may not know a lot about female clothing, but he did know a size 2 was pretty damn tiny. He just didn't get what there was to complain about.

He was still contemplating this whole thing when Kensi came back. She tossed a package of Twinkies at him. "Here you go."

As she sat at her desk, Deeks looked at her and said, "I don't get you."

Kensi gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You do not make any sense, at all."

"And what makes you say that?"

"You are complaining about your jeans are too baggy."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "So? Lots of people complain if their pants are too big."

"Not when they are a size 2." Deeks stated.

Kensi glared at him "Look, can we just forget that I said that? Let's just focus on our work here."

"Fine." Deeks said. He was about to go back to work when he caught a sight of the pile of candy and snack cakes on her desk. He smirked "You might want to be careful about eating all that sugar. You might find you size 2 jeans not quite as baggy."

Instead of a verbal retort, Kensi threw one of the candy bars at Deeks, hitting him in the head.

"Ow." He said and then laughed. He might not understand Kensi when it came to her jeans, but he sure knew how to push her buttons.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate it. I also appreciate that someone pointed out my spelling mistake in the first chapter. I tend to type and read fast, so I miss things, even when I re-read it. So I welcome all of you readers to feel free to inform me if I spelled something wrong.<strong>

**Happy reading and feel free to review! **


	5. Russians and Laser beams

**I own nothing. Nothing at all.**

_What was going through Deeks' mind during the Laser scene in 2x10 (Deliverance)_

* * *

><p>If someone has asked Deeks which was the harder feeling- the "I lost Kensi" feeling or "I found Kensi" feeling he would have originally answered with the "I lost Kensi" feeling. But now that he has found Kensi, he's not so sure.<p>

Mainly because he did not expect to find his partner trapped in a room filled with laser beams like out of a spy move. Finding her this way took all of Deeks self control not to break the beams and just take his partner in his arms. He wanted to hold her, to assure her that everything will be alright and that he will never let anyone take her again.

Instead, Deeks is stuck pointing a laser at the collectors, watching Kensi bend in the most impossible angles to avoid the beams. He watched her as she bent over a beam, holding her hair so that it doesn't set off the bomb. Deeks talks to her a little, just reminding her that she is not alone in this.

But then she has to do it alone. One of the collectors is at a bad angle and Deeks' small laser can't reach it. So he puts his gun down and just watches his partner do her thing.

Kensi slides her way under a laser, feet first. Even though this position gives Deeks a great view of her ass, he looks away. Any other time he would have no problem staring at her ass, but this was neither the time nor the place. Kensi straighten herself and is standing in front of Deeks. There were still a few lasers in the way, but he can't help because of the bad angle.

Deeks holds out his hands for Kensi to take.

Kensi looks at them and then at Deeks. "Are you sure?"

Deeks knows he could lie and say yes or give some smart ass comment, but he knows what she wants is the truth. So that's what Deeks gives her- the truth. "No."

She then placed her hands into his. He tightens his grip. "On three. You ready?" Kensi could only nod. " One."

"Two."

"THREE!" they said together and at the same time Deeks pulled as Kensi jumped.

The bomb went off and threw them in the air. Deeks made sure that it was his body that hit the concrete and not Kensi's. He can hear Sam asking about their status, but before he could reply, he looked into his partner's eyes. He saw concern in her eyes, probably the same that was in his. But he knew she was ok.

"Deeks, what's your status?"

"We're good." Deeks replied. He studied Kensi for a little bit. "You ok?"

She nodded and then said, "I have to pee."

Deeks smiled. "I think I just did." He joked, trying to lighten the moment.

Both the "I lost Kensi" feeling and "I found Kensi" feeling were bad feelings. But the "I have Kensi in my arms and she is ok" feeling makes up for the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually the first fanfic I had ever written. I am actually not too sure how I feel about it, so I might redo at a later point. Please tell me your opinion, I would greatly appreciate it.<strong>

**Happy reading, feel free to review and have a nice night.**


	6. Beer and Top Model

**I own no characters. This scene did not actually happen, I created it in my head.**

_How Deeks decided to go to Kensi's place at the end of "_The Job_"_.

* * *

><p>It was official- Deeks had nothing to eat. The only thing he could see that he had was a 6 pack of beer. Well, 5 pack since he had one the night before.<p>

With a sigh, Deeks sat down on his couch. This had been a hard day on so many levels; he wasn't even sure what part was the worse.

Actually, he took that back. He knew. It was whenever Kensi was in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it. Like when she broke into King's house and was held at gunpoint. Deeks was so sure she was in trouble, because her voice didn't sound right. It annoyed him that Sam and Callen knew it was her seduction voice and it annoyed him even more that she was using it on King.

Deeks thought about when King shot Asher. It broke his heart when he made it to the backyard, only to find Kensi staring in disbelief at the lifeless body of Asher. He understood how she felt. He was in their care; they were supposed to protect him. But Kensi was the only one to actually witness his pointless death. But to see her like that, it killed him that he was not able to prevent her from seeing that.

The worse part of the whole case was when connection with Kensi was broken. They witnessed the explosion at the house and found bodies, but they weren't sure if Kensi was alive or not. It took most of Deeks self-control not to break down at the thought of Kensi being dead. But his hope was reignited when Sam pointed out she could have been in the pool during the explosion, which would mean she was still alive.

Deeks was so relieved when he saw her in the warehouse, alive and unharmed. Of course that relief was short lived, when King grabbed her to use her as a shield from the guys. But if King thought Kensi was just gonna let him use her like that, he was sadly mistaken. Of course Kensi would fight him; she's a fighter through and through. But when she took that punch to the jaw and went to the ground, something inside of Deeks just snapped.

Deeks looked at his right hand. It hurt like a bitch when he punched King, but come on, he punched Kensi. _His_ Kensi. His partner, his friend. And for once that whole case, Deeks was there when she needed him.

To be perfectly honest, she probably needed him now. But she's so use on relying on no one but herself, she won't admit it.

Coming to a decision, Deeks stood up and grabbed the beer from the fridge and headed towards the front door. He was going to be there for his partner tonight, whether she wanted him there or not. He figured if he brought beer along, that would make things better and that he could grab something to eat on the way to Kensi's place.

She needed him, whether she realized it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this one. It's a little more serious than most of my other chapters. I am thinking of doing a one shot that has to do with Halloween and I am open to suggestions to costume ideas (and yes, I am think Wonder Woman for Kensi. It's everyone else I am unsure of).<strong>

**Happy Reading and feel free to review.**


	7. Wonder Woman

**I own nothing.**

_How Deeks finally got to see Kensi dressed up as Wonder Woman._

* * *

><p>"Please, you have to come help me. You're my partner and this is what partners do." Deeks begged. They were in the gym, working out. Well, Kensi was working out. Deeks was too busy playing <em>Plants vs. Zombies<em>. He stopped long enough to ask Kensi for a favor.

Kensi gave him a look. "Where in my job description does it says I have to help you hand out candy to trick-or treaters on Halloween?"

"No place, but-" Deeks started to say.

"Then I do not have to help you. Besides, I'm not a fan of Halloween." Kensi said as she went back to hitting the punching bag.

Deeks stared at her, his mouth agape. Kensi tried to ignore him, but it proved to be difficult. Finally she sighed and looked at him. "What?"

"How can you not like Halloween? It's practically made for you. You get to dress up and be someone you aren't and you get all kinds of sweets. This holiday just screams Kensi Blye."

"A holiday that encourages little kids to pretend to be something they are not and to accept candy from strangers." Kensi retorted.

"Wow, that's a pessimistic point of view." Deeks said, leaning against the tower punching bag.

"It's a realistic point of view." Kensi firmly stated, and then did a roundhouse kick to the punching bag, which also managed to nick Deeks in the head.

"Hey!" He protested. "Don't kick me in the head."

"Oh, I barely nicked you. If I really wanted to do harm, I could."

Deeks snorted. "Trust me, I know. But I could stop you if I wanted."

Kensi raised an eyebrow at him. "You really think that?"

"I know that. Don't forget, I was undercover as a MMA fighter for a while."

Kensi let out a small laugh "And got your ass handed to you by Sam." She pointed out.

"I pulled a few punches."

"And just because you pulled a few punches, you think you can take me." Kensi stated. Deeks just nodded. Kensi gave a small, evil smile. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

Deeks opened his mouth to protest, but a thought came to him. "Ok, then. We'll spar. But how about raising the stakes."

Kensi looked at him suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, you have to help me hand out candy. And you have to wear a costume of my choice."

"And if I win?"

"I'll buy you donuts for a week and I will not mention your sugar addiction that whole time."

"Ok, deal." She said. This was going to be an easy way to get free donuts for a week.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat in her car, dreading going up to Deeks' apartment. She had lost the sparring match to him. To <em>Deeks<em>. She hardly ever loses and to lose to Deeks was humiliating. Granted, it was her own fault. She underestimated him and he knew a few more grappling moves than she thought.

With a sigh, she got out of her car and made her way up to Deeks' apartment. She knocked on the door, waiting for him to let her in.

When the door opened, Kensi didn't see the normal Deeks, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. Instead, he was wearing a Green Arrow costume.

"Hey, come in." He said, motioning for her to enter. Kensi walked in and couldn't help but smile. He was just so excited, it was almost enduring. Almost.

"You're a Green Arrow fan?"

Deeks smiled. "Yeah, he was always my favorite." He held up a brown bag. "And here is your costume. I think it's very fitting. You can change in the bathroom." He said, nodding down the hall.

Kensi took the bag and made her way to the bath room.

While she was changing, Deeks worked on getting everything ready for the kids. He had the bowl of candy ready, as well as a backup. Plus there was a bowl just for Kensi, full of her favorite candies. He figured this would be the best way to prevent her from eating candy out of the bowl for the trick-or treaters.

He had just popped in a movie to watch while they waited for the kids to come (_Young Frankenstein, _one of his favorites) when he heard the bathroom door open. Deeks turned towards the hall and was awarded with the site of Kensi, wearing a Wonder Woman costume.

"You know, somehow I am not surprised that you picked this out for me." She said, not even hiding the smile.

Deeks returned the smile. "What can I say, it fits you." He stated. He sat on the couch patted the cushion next to him. "I figured we could watch a movie while we wait for trick-or-treaters."

Kensi took a sit next to him and Deeks started the movie.

As the night went on, they took turns giving candy out to little kids. And as much as Kensi hated to admit it, she had fun. Deeks excitement for the holiday was contagious and she grew happier and happier as the night went on.

The kids stopped showing up about 10 o'clock. Kensi and Deeks were sitting on the couch, watching the end of _Young Frankenstein_. Monty, who had been hiding in the bedroom for most of the night, had his head on Deeks lap and Deeks was gently scratching the dog's ears.

It hit Kensi how comfortable she was at that very moment. She realized that she and Deeks had cross the line of just being partners to being friends also.

"Hey, Deeks."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for forcing me to come tonight. I actually had fun."

Deeks smiled at her. "You're welcome." They were both quiet for a moment, then Deeks said, "You do realize I am gonna tell everyone that I beat you while sparring, right?"

"Like they will believe you."

Deeks just smiled. They both knew he was going to tell and they both knew no one would believe him. But that was just fine with him. Because he got his Wonder Woman here tonight and that was all he really wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another chapter done. Originally I was going to use a Halloween story as a one shot, but this came to me and it seemed to fit.<strong>

**Anyway, once again, thanks for the reviews and the positive feedback I've been getting. It's great to receive all of this support for my writing. But I am sorry to tell you it'll be about a week before my next update. I move back to school on Friday and I really need to pack. But once I am moved in, I will update again.**

**Once again, feel free to point out any spelling mistakes (spelling is not my strong suite).**

**Happy Reading and feel free to review! See you in a week!**


	8. Angry Deeks

**I own nothing.**

_What went through Kensi's mind during "**Human Traffic**"_

* * *

><p>The man that stood before Kensi Blye was not Deeks. At least not the Deeks she knew. The Deeks she knew is an outrageous flirt, says stupid things to get people to smile and all in all a nice guy.<p>

The Deeks that stood in front of her, however, was not a nice guy. He was pissed off at the world and seems very close to losing it. He looked like he was going to kill the dirt bag cop Detective Scarli because Scarli had the nerve to ask Deeks how his dead handler was in bed.

"What did you say?" Deeks ordered in a voice Kensi never heard him use before. When Scarli didn't answer Deeks took a step closer. "Ask me again." Scarli apparently wised up, because he didn't say anything. But Deeks was on the war path. He pulled out the gun that he just took from Scarli. "Ask me again!"

"Deeks," Callen said, trying to calm the situation down "Look, he's not worth it."

But Deeks doesn't back down. Kensi took a step closer, getting ready to intervene. "Ask me again." Deeks ordered. Scarli doesn't say anything, just has a scared look on his face. Deeks finally snapped, shouting "ASK IT AGAIN!"

Kensi knew it was time for her to say something. "Deeks, put it down!" she ordered. She saw a look cross Deeks face, him realizing what he was doing. His body started to relax and Kensi said in a quieter voice, "Deeks."

That was all she said, but that was all she needed to say. It let him realized that he was not alone, that she and the others were there for him. He pulled the gun away and emptied the chamber before giving it to Sam.

Kensi witnessed a silent exchange between the two men and suddenly Deeks whirled around, punching Scarli once, twice, three, four times before Callen pulled him away towards Kensi. Deeks breaks away, but makes no move towards the dirty cop.

"You saw that! You all saw that!" Scarli shouted.

"I didn't see a thing. You see anything Sam?" Callen asked.

"Not a thing." Was Sam's simple reply.

Kensi didn't say anything, because she was more focus on Deeks. He still looked beyond pissed, like he wanted to kill someone. She didn't physically restrain him, all she did was gently hold her hand against his chest, barely preventing him from moving forward. He started to bypass Kensi, but she gets in front of him and looked at him in the eyes.

There was pain and anger, but not as predominated as before. Now there was sadness and tiredness.

Deeks walked pass her, saying nothing. She wanted to go after him, wanted to tell him that it's ok, but she doesn't. He needed to be alone and she would respect that.

She just hoped that he knew that she will be there for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know I said I wouldn't up date until later this week, but apparently I can't pack much when I need to do laundry. I also realized that I had a lot of stories from Deeks point of view and not Kensi's and I felt I needed to change that.<strong>

**This is by far the most serious one I did, so I am not sure how it is, because I am more comedy than tragedy. Hope you all like it.**

**I might update, I might not. Not making any promises either way.**

**Happy reading and feel free to review! **


	9. ER

**I don't own any of the Characters.**

_What happened once Deeks found out about Kensi getting hit by a car in "_Overwatch_"_

* * *

><p>"I do not want to be here." Complained Kensi. She was sitting on an examination table at the ER, shooting a scary glare at her partner. "I don't <em>need <em>to be here."

Deeks shot her an equally scary glare. "When you get hit by a car, you go to the ER. That's my rule."

"Well, it's a stupid rule." Kensi muttered.

Deeks let out a frustrated sigh. He had been there with Kensi for the past two hours and he was tired and hungry. But he wasn't leaving since it took him nearly an hour to convince her to go to the ER in the first place. It wasn't until he threatened to tell Hetty that his stubborn partner agreed. But that didn't stop her from complaining.

"I still can't believe Eric and Nell told you." Kensi said.

Deeks nearly lost it when she said that. "Well, they shouldn't have been the ones to tell me, YOU should have told me. I am your partner, damn it! I deserve to know if you've been hit by a freaking car!" He said the last part loudly, not quite yelling, but loud enough to get his point across.

Kensi was quiet for a moment before mumbling something.

"What was that?" Deeks asked, a little calmer.

"I'm sorry." Kensi said, a little louder this time.

Before Deeks could say something, a doctor walked into the little room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Roberts and I'll be your physician this evening." He said as he shook Kensi hand. "According to this, you were hit by a car…?" He gave her a slightly confused look, since she appeared to be alright.

"I was barely nicked and it wasn't going all that fast. I actually feel just fine and I don't need to be here. So if you could just write that on my papers and discharge me that would be great." Kensi said real fast, trying to get out of there.

"Don't listen to a word she says. She needs to be checked over. Completely. Do not skimp on anything." Deeks ordered.

Kensi shot him another glare, but that did not deter Deeks. He just stood there, arms crossed with a stubborn look on his face.

Dr. Roberts looked between Kensi and Deeks, and then said. "Miss Blye, if you could please lie back on the table.

If looks could kill, Deeks would have been dead ten times with the glare Kensi shot at him, but she complied with the doctor's order.

Since Deeks gotten what he wanted, he gave in to his stomach's wishes and went to a vending machine in the waiting room. He got himself a candy bar and a packet of Twinkies for Kensi. He knew after this he was going to need a peace treaty.

* * *

><p>It was nearly another two hours by the time Kensi was released. The Doctor had concluded that nothing was broken and there was no internal bleeding, but prescribed her some painkillers for the huge bruise on her side.<p>

Deeks stopped at a pharmacy and picked up the prescription and drove Kensi to her place. Kensi didn't say anything the whole drive, just sat there and looked out the window.

Deeks hated the silent treatment, but he knew nothing he said would change her mind. She was just gonna have to get it out of her system in her own time.

Deeks pulled up to a stop at Kensi place. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to storm out of his car. To his surprise, she didn't. Instead, she let out a small sigh and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Thank you."

Deeks gave her a look and waited for her to continue.

"I know I've been a pain in the ass this whole time, but I know you are right. I needed to get checked out by a professional. And I should have told you about getting hit. Not so much for myself, but to explain why I was not able to provide the backup you deserve." She was quiet for a moment before she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you for caring." And with that, she got out of the car and went into her house.

Deeks sat there for a moment, slightly stunned. That was definitely not the reaction he had expected. He smiled to himself. He should have figured to expect the unexpected with Kensi Blye.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to take a break from packing to write this one. Came up with the story yesterday (the same time I learned I should not have chocolate cover coffee beans).<strong>

**Anyway, as usual, thanks to all of those who read my story and those who review, watch or favorite this story. I really appreciate it. Feel free to continue doing so.**

**Happy reading!**


	10. Author's Note

I apologize that this is not a real chapter, but I have a slight problem.

I seemed to have hit a slight writer's block. So I am open to suggestions and/or requests from all of my readers.

Also, if I may state, I have noticed that people seemed to like my comedic chapters more than my more serious ones. At least, they review the comedic ones more. If you have any suggestions on how the serious ones can improve, I am open to suggestions.

I greatly appreciate it.


	11. Partners with Privileges

**I own nothing.**

_How "Partners with privileges" came about._

* * *

><p>Deeks woke up with a start. He was someplace unfamiliar with another body near him. It took him a moment to realize that he and Kensi had fallen asleep on her couch after "Top Model" had finished. Kensi was still asleep, snuggled against Deeks' chest. She just looked so peaceful; Deeks couldn't help but admire his partner. Even with the colorful bruise on her face, she was still one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. And being from LA, he's seen quite a few.<p>

With a slight sigh, Deeks knew what he had to do. As gently as he could, he scooped Kensi up in his arms and made way towards her room. Even though he tried not to wake her, the movement still woke her.

"Deeks?"

"Shhh, just taking you to bed." Deeks said quietly. He made his way through the piles of her stuff and gently placed her on her bed.

By this time Kensi was awake enough to hold a coherent conversation. And to notice Deeks making his way out the bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Was his simple reply.

Kensi shook her head "I don't think so. It's too late for you to be driving."  
>"Then I'll crash on the couch."<p>

"That couch is not made to sleep on. Here," she patted a spot next to her on the bed, "There's plenty of room in my bed."

Deeks was hesitant. "I'm not sure…" He started to say but Kensi cut him off.

"I am. Now get over here."

Deeks was about to protest, but he saw the stubborn look in her eyes and knew it was no good. He made his way over to her bed and sat down on the edge next to her.

Kensi gave him a look. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to sleep in your clothes?"

"I, well... uh…." Deeks stuttered about before he finally said "I normally sleep in my boxers."

Kensi gave him a look and said "Just take your pants off, Deeks."

Deeks gave her a cheeky smile. "I should have figured you were bossy in bed."

"You have no idea." Kensi said in a seductive voice.

This startled Deeks. It was the same voice she used on King earlier that day. "Kensi…" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"You've been there a lot of me since we've been partnered. You saved me more times than I care to count. We've learned to trust each other and we have grown from just partners to friends. And…" When Kensi started talking, her voice was strong, because she knew exactly what she was saying. But now that it reached to the most important part, she wasn't sure what to say. So she just looked at Deeks, hoping he knew what she was trying to say.

"And you think maybe there's the possibility of something more?" Deeks asked, his heart beating wildly. He had been thinking those thoughts for a while now and if she was thinking the same thing… he's not sure what will happen.

Kensi didn't say anything, but slowly nodded.

That was all Deeks needed and he leaned over the bed and started to kiss Kensi with all the passion he had pent up for the last couple of months. Kensi returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and then some. Things had started to heat up, which meant clothes were shed and suddenly the boundaries that they were so careful not to cross were completely broken.

* * *

><p>Deeks woke up with Kensi curled against him once again. Though this time there was no clothes between them. And Deeks could get use to that.<p>

Kensi shifted and opened her eyes. Her two toned eyes met with his blue ones.

"Morning Beautiful." Deeks said and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning." She said, but something in her tone was off.

"What is it?" Deeks asked.

"What did we do?"

"We did what we should have done months ago." Deeks said firmly.

"But what is this? In all honesty, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, but I know I want more than just partners or friends."

Well… how about partners with privileges type thing? Basically not put a label on us. But it's only us, no one else on the side. Does that sound good?" Deeks asked hopefully.

With slight hesitance, Kensi nodded.

Deeks smiled widely. He then sat up and said, "How about we go get breakfast. I know a great café that makes their own donuts. They are amazing and the coffee is really good. I'll pay."

"You have me at donuts." Kensi teased lightly. Deeks smiled, gave her a quick kiss and went to find his pants. Kensi leaned back in her bed. She wasn't sure about this… thing they had, but she sure hoped it worked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to take this time to thank all of those who have read this story series faithfully. Unfortunately, I believe I will take the advice of miley-avril and end this series. I seem to be unable to come up with anything (it took me all day to come up with this one) and so I think it's time for me to bow out gracefully. <strong>

**I have some ideas for different stuff, but I am gonna take my time to think it all through. If more ideas for this come to me, I will re open it and continue. But as for now, I must bid you ado.**

**Hope you've enjoyed my short stories. And as always, happy reading! **


	12. 15 minutes

**I own nothing.**

_You set your clocks 15 minutes fast. You set MY clocks 15 minutes fast._

* * *

><p>Deeks looked at his watch. Something was not right. According to his watch, he was right on time, which meant that everyone should be at the Mission. And yet, hardly anyone was there.<p>

Deeks tapped the face of his watch. It was definitely working. And yet, somehow he was early.

Just then, Kensi made her way into the Mission. "Morning Deeks."

"Morning Kensi." Was his automatic reply and then went back studying his watch.

"Are you expecting it to do a trick?" Kensi asked as she sat down at her desk."

"I'm trying to figure how it got 15 minutes fast." Deeks frowned. "And come to think of it, so is my car's clock."

"Maybe you should keep it that way, at least then you will be on time for work." Kensi said nonchalantly. A little _too_ nonchalantly.

Deeks switched from staring at his watch to staring at Kensi. She wouldn't have…would she? He thought back to yesterday and it hit him. She would do that. "It was you!" he accused, pointing a finger at his partner.

Kensi gave him an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"You changed my clocks."

"When would have I change your clocks?"

"Yesterday, after I got pushed into a fountain by a suspect we were chasing. You went to my car to get my extra clothes. I thought it took you too long just to grab my clothes from the back."

"I had to dig through all that junk you keep in your car." Kensi stated simply.

"And after that, my watch was missing for a while and somehow it "miraculously" appeared in the gym. Where YOU were working out at."

"I work out a lot."

"And you are the one always nagging me that I'm late, when really I am on time."

"I was told 'If you're early, you are on time and if you are on time, you're late.' I had that pounded in my head."

"Which is why you have your clocks 15 minutes fast. And which is why you changed my clocks." By this point, Deeks had left his desk and was leaning over Kensi's desk.

Kensi gave him a slight smile, stood up and leaned in close to him. "Prove it." She whispered into his ear, before she walked away.

Deeks stood there, slightly stunned and then let out a small laugh. One thing was for sure, being partnered with Kensi was an interesting thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said I would put this as complete, but I thought of this and it just seemed to work out perfectly. So I have decided to keep it as complete, but if ideas come, I'll add. But I am only keeping this for the first two seasons. Season 3 will get it's own series.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Happy reading!**


	13. Kensi Marie Blye

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hell hath no fury like Kensi Marie Blye" How Deeks learned Kensi's middle name<em>

* * *

><p>It had been a really shitty day for Detective Marty Deeks. First he found out his partner and lover had been blown to pieces, then he had the shit beaten out of him and the icing on the whole shit cake was the fact the person who killed Jess, was another cop. So if Deeks was allowed one night to drown his sorrow in beer, tonight would be that night.<p>

He saw someone sit on the bar stool next to him. He ignored him, focusing on wallowing while drinking beer. He saw them motion to the bar tender for a drink and then was shocked to hear a familiar voice. "Does the beer help?" Deeks looked over to see Kensi Blye sitting next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Having a beer, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you are checking in on me."

"Can't I do both?" Kensi asked, not denying the accusation.

Deeks didn't answer, but took a sip from his beer instead. They were both quiet for a little bit till Deeks said "I'm not going to do anything stupid, you can go home."

"Not gonna happen. You're my partner and right now, you need your partner."

"We've only been partnered on one case together." Deeks pointed out.

"That is beside the point. Besides, Hetty sees something in you and I trust Hetty's judgment."

The silence returned at this point and it remained there until Deeks suddenly said "I was a horrible partner to Jess."

"How do you mean?"

"I hardly knew anything about her. We had been partnered for four months, hell, I was even sleeping with her and I hardly knew anything about her."

"Like what?" Kensi asked.

"Like… what she wanted to be when she grew up. What her favorite animal was. What the name of her first pet was. Hell, I didn't even know her middle name! I am a horrible partner." While he said this, he slammed the bottle on to the counter, spilling some on himself.

Kensi was quiet for a moment as she processed this information. She then turned to Deeks. "My name is Kensi Marie Blye. When I was little, I wanted to be a princess. My favorite animal is panda bears and the name of my first pet was Captain."

Deeks just stared at her and so she continued. "I know it doesn't help with Jess, but at least you won't have the same regrets when it comes to being partnered with me." And with that, she paid for her beer and left Deeks alone in the bar.

He sat there for a few minutes, just staring at his beer. Deciding that he had enough to drink for the night, he motioned to the bartender for the tab. He paid his tab and stood up. Even though losing Jess had been painful, he knew he would be ok. How couldn't he be, when he had Kensi Marie Blye covering his back.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Partypoisen for the suggestion of this story. I had not thought about how Deeks knew Kensi's middle name until today. I hope you all enjoyed this story. As always, feel free to review.<strong>

**Happy reading!**


End file.
